Don't Shut Me Out
by Providencelover
Summary: Rachael Greene is about to explode. Her mother works to much and her stepfather abuses her.Se needs to get out of St. Lewis. Will the only place she has ever watned to call home shut her out? rated PG13 for mild violent scenes. Please r/r. no FLAMES pleas


Don't Shut Me Out   
  
Summery: Rachael Greene is about to explode. Her mother works all the time her step father abuses her and dirnks and Rachael can't take it anymore. Will the only place she has ever called home shut her out?   
  
Chapter one: St. Lewis  
  
Rachael Green sat in the fartherest corner of her room her ears covered trying to shut out the violent screams and the pounding on the door. Her Step Father was at it again and this was the worst if had gotten. Rachael could hear her mother begging him to stop and suddenly she heard a slap and knew what had happened he had hit her. Rachael knew she needed to get out of there. This had been going on for far to long and she was surprised that she wasn't in a foster home yet. Rachael picked up the phone, she needed help and she hoped that the one person who would still be considered decent family would help her. Rachel picked up the phone her hands trembling. She dialed County General in Chicago trying to hold back tears. She hadn't dialed this number since her father had worked there and she was afraid she was going to accidently ask for him. Breaking glass made her jump and she could barely hear the prson on the other eind of the line.   
"County General," a person said. Rachael recongized it as Frank's voice. Frank was the desk clerk.   
"Frank its Rachael Greene can i speak to Dr. Carter or Susan please its an emergency I'm in real trouble and I'm scared. PLEASE," Rachael begged. She was now crying now tears flowed fast from her eyes.   
"Hold on Rachael," Frank said.   
Rachael waited her heart pounding. Her father was now outside her room pounding on the door. She prayed to God her mother wasn't hurt bad.   
"Rachael you open this darn door NOW or I'll come in and...." his words were drowned out by Susan's voice on the line.   
"Rachael its Susan what's wrong?" Susan asked. She sounded concerned.   
"Its bad Susan I can't take it anymore," Rachael sobbed. She tried to control herself enough so she could talk. "I'm in my room. My step father is at it again. I think he hit my and he's pounding on the door. I don't know what to do I'm so scared." Suddenly the door to her room opened and her step father appeared in front of her look angery, no angry wasn't the word he looked ferious.   
"Give me the phone," he barked. He grabbed the phone away from Rachael and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall.   
"Stop it," Rachael screamed. He hit her across the face. "Please stop it."   
"I told you not to use the phone you never listen to a word I say you little no good loser," he snapped. "Now stay in here until I say you can come out." the father pusehd her against the wall and took the phone. He slammed the door making Rachael jump.   
Rachael curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she had to get help and fast or she probably wasn't going to be alive much longer.   
  
Chicago: County General:   
  
Susan stared at the phone in shock. Rachael had seemed very scared but then theu'd gotten disconnected.   
"What's wrong?" Carter asked coming over to her. He saw the look on her face.   
"Rachael just called here in a panic," Susan said. "And then we got cut off. I heard voices yelling John and breaking glass. John I think somethng is going on."   
"Susan Rachael is all the way in St. Lewis how can you possibly help from Chicago," Carter said. "I'm sure everything is fine."   
Susan wanted to believe him she really did but something inside her told her that things were not good not good at all.   
  
St. Lewis: 10:00OM   
  
Rachael waited until all was quiet and then quietly slipped out of her bedroom suit case in hand. She made sure her step father was asleep and that her mom was asleep also and then quietly went out of the house. She knew exactly where she was going she just hoped they wouldn't shut her out too. Rachael walked the two miles to the bus station and noticed a bus there. She needed to get to the airport to get a ticket and fast. She couldn't wait.   
"Can I help you?" a man in a police uniform asked her.  
"Is this bus going to the airport?" Rachael asked. "I really need to get to the aiprot."   
"Are you here with someone?" the policeman asked.   
"My dad he's over there," Rachael said. She pointed to a man sitting on the bench.   
"This bus leaves in twenty minutes for down town area," the police officer said.   
Rachael smiled her boddy filling with relief. "Thank you very much." Rachael bought a ticket with the money she'd stolen from the cookie jar that her step father kept to buy drugs. She sat down on the bench and waited suddenly feeling relief wash over here. She was finally going to do something about the screwed up situation she was in. Finally the bus was ready to load and Rachael quickly got on it finding a seat in the back. Thirty minutes later they reached the down town area and Rachael walked the rest of the way to the airport. She was finally doing something senseable.   
  
Chicago: Around two in the morning:   
  
Racael stepped out of the gate and walked toward the exit to hire a cab. She knew where she was going, County General She hired a cab and sank back in the seat exhausted. The ride to county seemd to last forever. Rachael still couldn't believe she'd gotten away that easily and before anyone found out Rachael would be on her way to a better life hopefully iwth Elizabeth. She hadn't spoken to Elizabeth since her dad's funeral six months ago. Six months ago. That's when her life changed into a living nightmare. Rachael fought back tears as the cab pulled up at the entrence of the ER. She paid the cab driver and quickly got out of the car. She walked into the ER and immediately ran up to the admit desk searching for someone familiar. She saw Dr. Weaver talking to Abby about something. She ran up to the desk trying not to burst into tears at the sight of them.   
"Abby," Rachael called.   
Abby and Dr. Weaver turned around surprised and shcoked to see her there.   
"Rachael what are you doing here?" Kerry asked. She came over to Rachael. "Is everything OK."   
Rachael shook her head. She let the tears flow. "No its not. My step dad was hitting on me and mom again. I can't take it anymore so I ran away. I called earlier but my step dad took the phone from me. Is Elizabeth here I really need to talk to Elizabeth."   
"We'll find her for you," Kerry said. She really didn't know Rachael that well but she felt she had to help her because Rachael was Mark's daughter. "Abby will let you rest while I track down Elizabeth."   
Rachael nodded to exhausted to say anything. She practically collasped into Abby's arms.   
"Come on let's let you rest," Abby said. She led Rachael to an exam room. "Do you want a gown?"   
Rachael didn't say anything. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.   
Abby looked at her. She had buises up and down her arms. "Rachael did your step father do this to you?"   
Rachael nodded. "Yes. That's why I ran away."   
"Rachael I'll be right back," Abby said and disappeared from the room. Abby closed the curtain and went to find Dr. Weaver. "Dr. Weaver."   
Kerry turned around. "Elizabeth is coming she's at home right now."  
"I found bruises on Rachael," Abby said. "She's getting abused pretty bad."   
"I think we should let Elizabeth handle this," Kerry said. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Just let Rachael sleep until she gets here."   
Abby nodded. She followed Kerry down the hall. "What do you think is going on Dr. Weaver."   
Kerry looked at her. "I only wish I knew Abby."   
  
Elizabeth Greene rushed into the ER in search of Rachael. Kerry hadn't told Elizabeth why Rachael was here or how bad she was but Elizabeth knew she couldn't abandon her step daughter. No matter how angry Elizabeth was at Rachael Mark wouldn't have wanted Elizabeth to totally ignore Rachael.   
"Kerry where is she?" Elizabeth asked.   
"In exam three," Kerry said. "She's pretty shaken up and she's got bruises up and down her arms."   
"Oh god," Elizabeth said. She went over to exam three and thrust the curtain open. "Rachael."   
Rachael sat up. She threw her arms around Elizabeth. "I'm so glad you're here I was so scared Liz. I know you hate me for what I did to Ella but please don't turn me away. I can't go back there I won't."   
Elizabeth sat down beside her. "Rachael calm down I won't send you back. Can you tell me what's going on."   
Rachael wiped tears from her eyes. "My step father has been hittng on me and my mom. I told my mom we needed to get out of there but she wouldn't listen."   
"Why don't you come home with me and we'll deal with this in the morning," Elizabeth said.   
Rachael nodded and followed Elizabeth out of the ER.   
  
The next morning Rachael woke up early and decided to fix breakfast to kind of say thank you to Elizabeth for letting her stay with her. Elizabeth into the kitchen around eight.   
"Rachael?" Elizabeth asked.   
Rachael turned around. "I thoguht I'd cook breakfast you know..."   
"That's very sweet," Elizabeth said. She sat down at the table. "Rachael we need to talk."   
Rachael came over and sat down across from her. "I know." She looked down and then looked back at Elizabeth. "I can't go back there Elizabeth I just can't."   
"Won't your mother miss you?" Elizabeth asked.   
Rachael shook her head. "She's to busy with her stupid job to care what I do. The only reason I came to live with you and my dad was to at least have someone to actually pay attention to me."   
Elizabeth's heart went out to the girl. She obviously didn't want to go back to St. Lewis that much was clear. "I tell you what Rachael why don't we talk to your mother and see what she thinks."   
"She'll just make me come back I know she will, " Rachael snapped angrily. She stood up. "Elizabeth if you let me stay here I promise I won't do any drugs or anything. I'll come home right after school and take care of Ella."   
"Rachael calm down," Elizabeth said.   
"I know you hate me Elizabeth because of what I did to Ella," Rachael said. "But you and Ella are the only ones that I can really call true family."   
  
Two days later:   
  
Two days later Rachael's mother was able to come to Chicago.   
"I'm not going home with you," Rachael screamed at her mother. She showed her mother the bruises on her arms. "Look what that creep you call your husband did to me and to you. How can you go back to that? Dad would never make me go back he'd try to keep me away from that loser."   
"Rachael we tried letting you live here once and you almost killed Ella," Jen said.   
"I don't do that anymore mother," Rachael said. "I'm clean I swear. You can give me a tox screen or whatever they're called if you don't belive me." Rachael turned to Elizabeth. "Say something."   
"Rachael it is really up to your mother," Elizabeth said.   
"Please make her understand. I'm NOT going back with her," Rachael said. "I can't go through that again. Come on Elizabeth Please. I can take care of Ella and I'll do everything you tell me. Please."   
"Rachael do you really want to stay here?" Jen asked. "With your father gone..."   
"I'll be that much more closer to him," Rachael finished for her. "Dad would have let me stay. He did let me stay but that was before he found out you married an abuser and drug addict."   
"Rachael if this is what you want then you can stay here," Jen said. "But the minute I hear you are causing trouble then you're coming home on the first flight. Do you hear me?"   
Rachael nodded. "Yes I do mom. I promise no more trouble."   
"We're all agreed then," Elizabeth said.   
"Yes," Jen said. She turned to Elizabeth. "Call me if there is any trouble."   
"I will," Elizabeth said.   
  
A month later:   
  
Rachael had been living with Elizabeth for a month now and things were going great. She'd made a new set of friends and came home everyday after school to take care of Ella. She taught Ella how to count to five and started going to bible study with her friend Sarah. Elizabeth noitced a major change in Rachael and wondered what was going on in that teenage head of hers.   
"Rachael I've never seen a teen change as fast as you," Elizabeth said one night as she and Rachael sat on the couch folding laundry. "You've really helped out with Ella."   
'She's my sister," Rachael said. "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk when my father was alive. I was horrible to him I know that. Elizabeth I miss him so much. He only wanted to do what was best for me and I shut him out like everything else in my life. I'm surprsed you didn't shut me out too. I know you can never fully forgive me for almost killing Ella."   
"Rachael you're a teenager," Elizabeth said. "Mark expected you to rebel sometimes and to want to do stuff with your friends and not clean your room but he didn't want you to waste your life on drugs and parties. He loved you Rechael he loved you very much."   
Tears came to Rachael's eyes. "I love him too. I wish I would've been such a jerk in his last days."   
Elizabeth embraced her in a hug. "i miss him too but together we'll get through. Now that you're living with me I don't know if I could stand it without you."   
Rachael smiled. "Thank you for not shutting me out."   
  
The End 


End file.
